Bloons
'Overview' Bloons are the largest part of the game - they're the enemy (if you dont know that, then you're a meepyglobix). The player's objective is to prevent them from clearing the path. 'Regular Bloons' 'Bloon Types' 'Red' One hit to pop. Slow. 'Blue' One hit to pop. Faster than Red. Becomes a red when popped. 'Green' One hit to pop. Faster than Blue. Becomes a blue when popped. 'Yellow' One hit to pop. Faster than Green. Becomes a green when popped. 'Pink' One hit to pop. Fastest unmodified bloon in the game. Becomes a yellow when popped. 'Black' One hit to pop. About as fast as Blue. Becomes two pinks when popped. Immune to explosives. 'White' One hit to pop. Slightly faster than Blacks - about Green speed. Becomes two pinks when popped. Immune to freezing. 'Zebra' One hit to pop. As fast as Greens. Becomes one Black, one White, when popped. 'Rainbow' One hit to pop. As fast as Yellows. Drops two Zebras when popped. 'Ceramic' 10 hits to pop. As fast as Yellows. Drops two Rainbows when popped. 'Brick' 30 hits to pop. As fast as Greens. Drops two Ceramics when popped. 'Bloon Modifiers' 'Splitting Bloons' Splits into 3 of their counterparts, and slightly faster than normal; Orange becomes 3 red; Cyan becomes 3 blue; Lime becomes 3 green; Bright Yellow becomes 3 yellow; Purple becomes 3 pinks. 'Regen Bloons' Regen Bloons are heart-shaped bloons that regenerate a layer every second. 'Tattered Bloons' Tattered Bloons have double the speed, though the property is lost after the layer is popped. Tattered Splitting Pink Bloons are the fastest bloons in the whole game. 'Shielded Bloons' Shielded Bloons are completely immune to explosions (even when an M.I.B village is present) and have roughly double the health. 'Static Bloons' Static Bloons are bloons that stuns nearby towers, and has 4 times the health. 'Camo Bloons' Camo Bloons are invisible to most towers without the use of a village. 'Lead Bloons' Lead Bloons are immune to anything sharp, (darts, tacks, blades, shurikens, barbed darts, nails, grapes, road spikes, charge tower projectiles before tier 2, boomerangs, etc). 'MOAB-class Bloons' 'Bloon Types' 'Mini MOAB' 75 hits to pop. Drops 4 Ceramic bloons when popped. 'Massive Ornery Air Blimp (MOAB)' 300 hits to pop. Drops 4 Brick bloons when popped. 'Big Rubbery Carrier (BRC)' 500 hits to pop. Drops 8 Mini MOABs when popped. 'Lightning Powered Zepplin (LPZ)' Has a shield and stuns towers. 500 hits to remove the shield, 300 hits to pop afterwards. After losing its shield, the LPZ will speed up. Drops 10 Static Ceramic bloons when popped. 'Hard Titanium Aircraft (HTA)' 60 hits to pop. However, can only be damaged by towers with at least 10 popping power. Drops 4 Shielded Rainbow bloons when popped. 'Brutal Floating Behemoth (BFB)' 900 hits to pop. Drops 4 MOABs when popped. 'Zeppelin of Mighty Gargantuaness (ZOMG)' 4000 hits to pop. Drops 4 BFBs when popped. 'Dark Dirigible Titan (DDT)' 303 hits to pop. Moves with the speed of a Pink Bloon. Has the properties of a MOAB, Camo-Lead-Black bloon, just like Bloons Monkey City. Drops 6 Camo Regen Tattered Brick bloons when popped. 'Bounty Bloons' Bounty Bloons are a feature from 1.2. They are incredibly strong and take many hits to kill. Each bounty bloon has 4 stages, you get to the higher stages by defeating the previous stage. Each stage increases in difficulty and gives higher rewards. The difficulties are marked Low, Medium, Moderately High ,High & Very High. Comic Sans is for annoying. A bounty bloon level will autostart. Big Bully Bloon There are 5 types of BBBs, each bloon takes away an amount of lives that its corresponding bloon (Red-1, Blue-2, Green-3, Yellow-4 & Pink-5) does, & takes away one more life for every time it leaks. Each BBB has more HP- from Red being lowest to Pink. It speeds up when it is attacked - more attacks = more speed. * Stage 1 "Big Bully Bloon"- One pink BBB. * Stage 2 "Big Bully Family"- One of each BBB. * Stage 3 "Big Rage Bloon"- One of each BBB. Pink glows red, now has a rapid stunning projectile. * Stage 4 "Big Bully Rage"- One of each BBB, except there are 2 pinks, both of them shoot the rapid stunning projectile. One of the pinks has a devil aura, and he has more HP & an AOE stunning attack that activates with each hit he takes. UFO Bloon Erratically crosses the screen at a random speed. While on-screen, it steals your money at an increasing rate - the longer it is on-screen, the faster you will lose money. * Stage 1 "UFO Bloon"- A single UFO. * Stage 2 "UFO Squad"- 5 UFOs, one of them has a blue aura that has extra HP. * Stage 3 "UFO Cluster"- 8 UFOs that spawn in a flower shape from the center. 4 are blue aura'd & 4 are yellow, which move & drain money faster. * Stage 4 "UFO Mothership"- At first, it starts out with the UFO Cluster formation. After that, it spawns a giant pink UFO with a lot of HP that drains money (but not as fast) and spawns a lot of pink UFOs that slowly drain lives, which will keep spawning until you win by defeating the mothership. Mighty MOAB The slowest moving bloon in the game. It sends out Mini MOABs every couple of seconds. * Stage 1 "Mighty Moab"- A single MMOAB. * Stage 2 "Mighty Moab MK II"- Now sends MOABs & shielded Mini MOABs along with normal Mini MOABs. * Stage 3 "Mighty Fist"- Now has a slow moving fist projectile that stuns any tower that touches it. * Stage 4 "Mightiest Moab"- Now has a red tint that gives him more HP. Super Bloon Erratically crosses the screen horizontally at a random speed. Fires projectiles like those from a Super Monkey, which stuns towers. Takes away 3 lives each times he passes the screen. * Stage 1 "Super Bloon"- A single Super Bloon shoots stunning darts forwards. * Stage 2 "Super Duper Bloon"- Now shoots 2 lasers that double the stun time. Also now he shoots 5° more to each side. * Stage 3 "Super Villain Bloon"- Now shoots plasma balls that have a longer stun, and takes away 4 lives instead of 3. * Stage 4 "Super Bloon 2"- Horror Bloon TBA * Stage 1 "Horror Bloon"- * Stage 2 ""- * Stage 3 ""- * Stage 4 ""- The Mother TBA * Stage 1 "The Mother"- * Stage 2 ""- * Stage 3 ""- * Stage 4 ""- Annoying Bloon TBA * Stage 1 "Annoying Bloon"- * Stage 2 ""- * Stage 3 ""- * Stage 4 ""-